


The song of you and I

by orphan_account



Series: Uecchi has adhd ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Uenoyama has Inattentive type ADHD, Uenoyama once again has ADHD, Yayoi best sister, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uenoyama has no idea what he's doing. So he decides to do something instead of sitting there and wondering what he was doing.
Series: Uecchi has adhd ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894549
Kudos: 21





	The song of you and I

"What's that thing you're doing?" Yayoi asked as she looked over her phone.

Ritsuka looked down at himself. Sometimes he genuinely didn't know what he was doing. This was one of those times. The guitar planted on his leg, his hand laying on the neck of it and his other hand mindlessly fiddling with the knobs on his guitar. He looked back up at Yayoi, she was still waiting for an answer. He looked back down at his hands.

What _was_ he doing?

"What am i doing?" he wondered out loud.

Yayoi quirked an eyebrow and laughed to herself before imitating Ritsuka's dumbfounded expression.

Ritsuka looked back at his guitar. Maybe he was playing a song absentmindedly. Well now he was. The only problem was choosing what song to play. All of the songs he could play were fun, sure, but were they the right song to play? That is the real question. So he started to go down the list of songs he could play. Not all of them, just the most recent ones. Just the ones that were not only his, but Mafuyu’s aswell. 

Not Fuyu No Hanashi, that song makes him feel- he didn't know how to describe how it made him feel. Ritsuka knew he didn't like it, though. Maybe it was jealousy but he'd never felt it this strongly before. 

Not Dedicated To You From The Stage that song wasn't his to show off. His job was to prove to Yuki that Mafuyu was better, not to shine and stand out. His job was to show off Mafuyu.

Hetakuso. That was their song. The song Mafuyu wrote for them. Hearing Mafuyu sing it felt like magic. He was made of feathers when Mafuyu sang anyways but there was something about him singing for the two of them that made Ritsuka feel on top of the world.

Sure he'd felt the rush of playing the guitar a million times but it would never get old. It was like electricity under his skin in the best way possible. It felt like a flower in his heart and the vines spread with every chord that rang out. The world faded away and the only things that mattered were him and his guitar. He couldn't help but smile softly at the feelings of happiness and excitement in his chest.


End file.
